Pain Hidden Within
by SunrayShinningLight 1999
Summary: *Mamoru* Eleanora? Who is she, what's her last name? More improtantly what is her story? Why won't she let any of us touch her? Why is she so distant? Who is she as a person? These questions are in all of our heads but it's only been three days so it may take time. *Normal* The scouts are stuck with a standoffish girl, how can they break her wall?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Own Sailor Moon? Never in a million years.**

**Chapter One**

For three years my momma had raised me on her own. My father, a child molester. My step-father, a lazy fuck. But now I'd rather have a lazy fuck for a father than this. My mother has up and left me alone, she killed herself, sadly it's not a surprise, having talked about suicide when she thought I wasn't listening.

I sit in the corner of my room in tears. What did I ever do to make my momma leave me, why? I need her, I don't care if I'm fourteen I'm exactly what momma called me everyday, her baby girl. I fear the man who is about to walk through my bedroom door. I close my eyes hearing my door open. I try to brace myself for the flash of pain across my face for showing emotion.

"Your mother killed herself because you're a freak!" A female voice shouts shocking me but the hand does come across my face.

"Wipe your face girl, don't be so weak, take it!" The man's voice shouts at me and I'm still in shock that my cousin is here. Why does my cousin call me a freak? Because she me caught kissing a girl, not only that it was her little sister, Mia. Yes obviously I was involved with my twelve-year old cousin, I am a freak.

"Get up!" Step-asshole yells at me again. My cousin hasn't been around for three years. I hear her gasp when I stand up with bruises that line my ribcage and every other part of my body, he makes me go shirtless around the house, his words, _to see where he's hitting. _

I feel the burn on my back, the fourth one. He says each burn represents each mistake I've made and when they start fading they'll be freshened with every mistake I've made so this time in reality is like hundredth one he's given me. My cousin surprises me by intervening.

"Don't touch her like that, she's not your child!" With that said my cousin miraculously overpowers him, pushing him out the door and locking it. She pulls out my bags and suitcases and throws stuff into them. All of my belongings are packed away in the bags and suitcases. I pull a shirt out of my drawer I slip it on wincing at the pain of the cuts, bruises and fresh burns. The rest of my clothes are thrown into the two backpacks I have.

I don't speak I just pack with Arden. A hole punched in the door and my cousin is zipping up the bags and throwing them out my bedroom window. We both climb out, I pulling her out. Arden takes all the bags, I don't protest I just follow her.

We hear the door crack but continue running. About five blocks down Arden stops. "Look Eleanora, I'm leaving you here, take your bags and never contact me again, find your place in this world, the place that god intends for you to have, the place where you will bear no more pain." That's the most calmest Arden has ever talked to me and, in a way, the nicest thing she's ever said to me.

I sneak behind a building and stuff my smaller bags into my backpacks and suitcases. Now I only have to carry four, it still hurts. I decide on a place to go sit where I know I'll be safe. I pull out my bus tickets, two of them. Oh well like I said I have all my belongings, which weren't many. I never pressured my mom for stuff because we were very low with financial issues.

I'll admit when I was younger I'm sure I did despite momma's protests saying I was an 'angel'. I bet I did whine about wanting things. I walk along the streets getting looks from complete strangers that scream 'freak'. I duck into the shadow of a building and pull out a purple long-sleeved shirt and jeans. I slip of my white t-shirt and blue-jean shorts and slip on my dark-blue jeans and shirt.

After that I continue walking to the cemetary, saving my bus tickets. I didn't live far from the cemetary, about eleven blocks away. I walk up but the gates are closed, of course I should've known. I turn back to head to Cherry Blossom Park instead but a man's voice stops me. "Hey kid, you have someone in here?" He asks softly, he sounds about twenty.

"Yeah, my momma." I answer with a tear-thick voice. He unlocks the gate letting me in. I walk beside the kind man to my momma's grave. I sit down and rest my head on her head stone. Around my neck I wear her turtle necklace, the one thing that evil man let me keep on. I hold in the tears because I'm sure everyone sees them as a weakness. My momma left my life when I was all but seven.

"What has you coming her so late at night missy?" The man asks softly raking the already falling leaves, stupid winter, it's so cold and bitter. I swallow back the tears and answer with a clear tone.

"Personal things I wish to never share with anyone." I answer in my cold standoffish way. The man puts down his rake and sits beside me. I jump away from him when he touches me.

"Sorry, just what's your name?" He asks sounding safe enough but still, I have no friends and choose to stay that way I don't need anymore problems in my life.

"What's it matter? I'm just another girl whose life is a tragic mess, no fairytale ending here just misery." I answer sourly and he sighs sounding frustrated.

"Look kid, I may not know you but do you think your mother would want to hear you saying that? When your mother was around was your life miserable?" He states it as a rhetorical question and my gut is telling me my mother would be angry with me for saying that.

"No, all I can remember is smiling everyday after school cause my momma was there for me and I had thought at the time that she'd never leave, that'd I'd always be happy, guess I was wrong." I state and the man is offering me his hand.

"Come with me, I'm just a volunteer here, this late at night yes it's crazy but it's helping people, my name is Mamoru Chiba, you?" I feel safe around his stranger, so much for strangers are dangerous. I don't take his held out hand but get up myself.

"A clue for you, my name means sunray shinning light, and my mom's best friend had the last name Chiba but she died when her son was six." I answer and his face shows curiosity.

"My mom's name was Bridget Chiba." Mamoru states and recognition sparks.

"Yup, that was her." I answer and Mamoru nods. I don't know where we're going but hopefully it's somewhere safe and warm. I look up to the man and think that maybe he should just take me to a orphange.

"I'll take you to my house for tonight then you can decide where to go from there." Mamoru explains. I don't argue actually liking the idea.

* * *

*Mamoru*

I watch the girl in the dark. I sense she's hiding something but I will not pry because one that will seem creepy to her and I just met her. I touch her shoulder lightly and she jumps away.

"Have you figured out my name yet?" A small smirk on her face.

"Hm...sunray shinning light...my best guess is Eleanora." I answer and she smiles.

"Exactly." Eleanora replies yawing. When we get to my car I take her bags and put them in the trunk. Eleanora gets in the passenger's side resting her head back against the seat.

* * *

*Eleanora*

I didn't tell Mamoru my nickname because from now on no one will know it. If I can help it no one will know my name at all, Mamoru is the only person I've let in for seven years. Well he knows my name at least.

I hope he doesn't take me to meet his 'friends' because I don't want to meet anybody else from now on. No one will know that my favorite color is blue or that my favorite food is grilled cheese sandwiches. Or that I have a pet cat who comes and goes as she pleases because she can talk. I will never try to find the other scouts despite that I am the most valuable princess in this galaxy. No one, including Mamoru, will ever actually _know _me.

* * *

*Mamoru*

Eleanora has fallen asleep by the time I pull up to the apartment. I've already noticed that she doesn't like being touched but she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her so after I grab her bags out of the trunk I manage to find a way to carry her inside. I hope she's not mad at me in the morning.

When I get up the stairs to my door I fumble with key but get the door open. I put her on the spare bed in Chibi-Usa's room, well the room she uses when she stays over. Chibi-Usa is here right now because this is the last stage of her training, much to Usagi's pleasure. I pull the blanket up under Eleanora's chin then shut the door behind me. I take her bags and nicely set them at the end of the couch.

I sit up at the kitchen table thinking about what Eleanora had said back in the cemetary, _"What's it matter? I'm just another girl whose life is a tragic mess, no fairytale ending here just misery", _what has this innocent girl been through that could cause her thoughts to seem that dark.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear her scream. I rush into the bedroom and she's sitting up looking very frightened. "Eleanora, are you okay?" I ask softly sitting at the end of the bed.

"Hmm, yeah, just a nightmare, sorry if my screaming woke you, I have a bad habit of talking, yelling, and screaming in my sleep." Eleanora answers laying back down.

"Will be okay for the rest of the night?" I ask standing up. Eleanora nods then rolls over to her side trying to get back to sleep. "Alright, goodnight Eleanora." I hear her mutter a faint _'goodnight Mamoru' _as I close the door.

I head into my own room remembering that Usagi and the others will be over tomorrow. Hopefully Eleanora is out of the apartment by then, she doesn't seem up to meeting new people right now. I actually kind of want her to come back after she goes out tomorrow, I feel she'll be safer here with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

*Mamoru*

I wake up to the sound of the doorbell. I jump out of bed glad I accidentally fell asleep in my clothes. I open the door to Usagi standing in front of me with a purchased box of chocolates, thank-god they're purchased.

"Hi Mamo-chan, how was your night?" Usagi asks her usually perky self. I freeze when she does, Usagi has spotted Elora's bags. "Follow up question, who were you sleeping with last night?" Her voice sounds hurt, as expected.

"No one, she's just a kid and came to the graveyard upset last night, she visited her mother's grave and had bags with her so I assumed she had no place to stay she's still sleeping in Chibi-Usa's room." I explain in a rush hoping she caught that.

Usako's face softens to concern and worry. "Can I see her?" She asks quietly. I nod then lead her to our future-daughter's room. I open the door slightly, enough so Usagi can see her face clearly.

"Awe, she looks like a child, but why is her face bruised?" Usagi asks and I open the door further so I can look in. I see a black bruise across her left cheekbone.

"I don't know Usako, that's just it, she's a bit standoffish you could say and I must warn you she'll seem cold and insensitive at first." I say closing that door.

"You mean like how the girls saw Haruka at first?" Usagi asks as we go out to living room.

"Like who thought I was at first?!" Haruka yells from the door making the girls flinch back a little.

"Shh Haruka!" Usagi scolds hushing our tomboy friend. Everybody gives Usagi a curious look but she covers up fast. "I tripped over Luna this morning and have a headache." What I don't understand is why Usagi makes herself seem like a ditz, only I've seen her more mature side.

"That sounds like you meatball head." Rei teases smiling hugging her. I sit on the couch as everyone finds a place to sit.

In my mind right now I'm trying to devise a plan to keep the subject off the main reason everyone came today, scout meeting. I get so lost in thought I don't notice Minako go down the hall before it's too late.

"Mamoru you cheater!" She yells and I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose. Everybody gets up and goes to where Minako is. I hear the door close as they all come back out.

"Who is she and where did you meet her?!" Rei asks yelling.

"Tell us Mamoru!" Makoto yells angrily. Usagi and I stand up probably thinking the same thing, Eleanora is going to be woken up and angry.

"Fess up!" All three yell at the same time.

"She's just a kid and I'd..." Rei cuts me off, damn woman.

"That's low Mamoru, cheat on Usagi with a girl whose probably younger than her!" I run my fingers through my hair as I hear the door open.

* * *

*Eleanora*

I was woken up by yelling and when I open the door I see who was yelling. I walk out timidly and a raven haired girl makes a comment, insulting me in the process. "So slut, enjoy the night?" I hold back tears, I will not be weak and I won't show that she broke me.

I turn back in the room and slam the door. I pull my knees up sitting in the darkest corner of the room and let the tears run down my cheeks, dripping off on to my chest. I hear a different female voice speak up, defending me and by the sounds of it, Mamoru, her boyfriend.

* * *

*Mamoru*

Usagi speaks up, sounding really angry. "You three are so mean to accuse Mamo-chan of cheating and Rei...what the hell is wrong with you?!" Usagi yells making Haruka, and I widen I eyes in shock. Every one else is shocked but not as much as Haruka and I. Usagi continues when Rei doesn't answer.

"She's only a kid, and Mamoru brought her home when she went up to the cemetary last night upset, she visited her mom. You know what Rei your mouth needs to stop, I'm sick of you insulting people and me. She hasn't even told Mamoru her age, and her name is Eleanora. Do you know what her name means? Cause I sure do and I don't think she'd be anything but that!" Usagi finishes tears brimming her eyes.

"Thank-you." Eleanora whispers from beside Usagi. Usako looks at Eleanora who is about three inches shorter than her. Usagi had a growth spurt before she turned sixteen and a big on too.

Usagi goes to hug Eleanora but Eleanora backs away. "I should leave now, my cat needs her owner." Just as she says that a beige cat comes out from behind Artemis.

"Nope, I found you." The cat says happily. Eleanora blushes a bright red.

"Yeah Mitra thanks, I'm Sailor Sun." Eleanora states bluntly. "And you Mars have disrespected me in a way so bad that I could burn your fucking ass with my fire, but I won't cause I don't feel like getting something else caught on fire." Eleanora states a hint of teasing in her tone.

"I'm sorry Princess." Rei replies softly. Eleanora's face is filled with a soft anger now.

"Princess Mars, to make up for what you said a sorry will not wipe the slate clean, but...it's a start." Eleanora says her face holding the same hidden pain as last night.

"How old are you Princess?" Setsuna asks changing the subject. We all find a place to sit again.

"Fourteen." Eleanora sits beside Usagi then coughs.

"Your young, where is your father?" Michiru asks gently, sitting on Haruka's lap.

"Canada, has been since I was four." Eleanora answers playing with Mitra's collar. Haruka sits up wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist.

"Why is he there?" She asks and Eleanora stops messing with Mitra's collar.

"Something I wish not to discuss Princess Uranus." Haruka gently slides Michiru off her lap. She comes over and barely touches Eleanora's shoulder and she's flinching away.

Haruka pulls her hand back then just decides to kneel in front of Eleanora. "My name is Haruka Tenou, you can call me Haruka, now, do you have a nickname that I could call you?" Haruka is gentle with her.

I'm surprised when Eleanora nods and gives her an answer. "Elora, momma called me that alot." Haruka smiles then stands back up. I see her resist the urge to ruffle Elora's hair.

Elora get's up and sits at Haruka's and Michiru's feet. Everybody knows now by what they just saw that Elora doesn't like being touched. I wonder why.

"So what does the new enemy want anyway, they directly attacked us which is out of the ordinary." Minako breaks the minor silence and Elora looks up from resting her head on Michiru's knee.

"Well they went after Pluto first, could it be something to do with her?" Hotaru asks making us think even harder.

"They aren't after a certain planet, what this enemy you speak of is after would be the galaxy entity, legend says that one of the planetary princess will bear it inside their bodies at the very core of their existence, this certain spot is called your entity zone. Sorry for being technical I'm actually naturally that technical and I hate that." Elora explains and I see her opening up a bit.

"Elora, can our entities be taken from us?" Makoto asks intrigued by the subject.

"Very much so, it's like energy, say my energy were taken from me it would appear as an orange mist, while everybodies entities is not a specific color if someone were to stand in front of me it would hold the same feeling being drawn out of my body as if you were hugging me. When an entity is drawn out of someone's body it is slow and very painful, it also appears as a white mist." Elora answers Makoto detailed to.

"What happens to the person when their entity is taken?" Chibi-Usa asks moving closer to Elora like a child would being read a fairy-tale.

"Little one, when an entity is taken from someone the person suffers greatly for the amount of time their entity is not within them, in some cases the pain is so unbearable that they will use their own planet powers or whatever means necessary to kill themselves, to escape the pain." Eleanora explains holding something in her eyes.

Her glasses glint light off of them and Elora in cringing back trying to get the light out of her eyes. I get up and pull the curtains closed. "What is so special about the galaxy crystal?" Ami asks and now it's turned into a learning session.

"The galaxy crystal in its self is very powerful, much as my own sun crystal if not stronger, also if I'm right this enemy may be after more than the crystal. It is said that the princess who holds the crystal within her is also an entitative being, meaning she has very pure energy, in fact her energy is the purest form of energy that is known to exist." Elora answers getting all of us more intrigued every time she answers a question.

"Are there any specific traits that would stand out in this princess?" Rei asks looking up from the floor.

"Yes, in fact this princess even has physical traits that set her apart from others. I will start with her personality traits. She is said to be able to love anything and anyone, whether if they hate or like her she can never hate one person no matter how much wants to, don't get me wrong she can say it loud and clear but feeling it is a different story. This princess is also very sensitive so you must be careful as to what you say around her for not only would her sensitivity show through but she also has very strong moral values. Another personality trait this girl is said to bear is that she can break down the walls of even the most stubborn people. The last one may not seem pure but it is a way she protects the people who mean most to her not only is she protecting them from her past but from herself as well, she keeps everything about herself inside nobody ever truly knows this girl and her true self. That is her personality traits." Elora finishes and all of us look to different girls in the room because they all have traits Elora described.

"Now you said she has physical traits that set her apart?" I ask getting her attention.

"Again yes. Her physical traits are little bit harder to explain but I will try my best. The first one people say they notice about her is high cheekbones that immediately lead to her next most alluring physical trait, her eyes whatever color they may be. The next may seem not important but people notice her hands, the reason being that when people hold her hand they feel very safe like nothing in the world could go wrong with this girl. The three final traits are somewhat physical traits, her smile, it is described as being able to light up a room and make other people happy even if the day was a really bad one. Her laugh is next, it is said to be so contagious you can't help but laugh with her, even if you don't why she's laughing. The third, her voice, any emotion is highly defined in it so everyone tends to know what she is feeling, also her voice is they key factor that will attract many people to her, good and bad for her voice almost sends out an energy wave that holds some of the galaxy crystal's power in. That is what I know of her physical traits, do have any more questions?" Elora asks smiling slightly.

"Probably a few more, here's one, about her holding everything in can anyone break down her wall?" Haruka asks adjusting Michiru's sleeping figure.

"Of course, everyone has that one specific person who will always break through even their toughest walls, but, the person who is able to break down this princess's wall is also in danger because she holds a very valuable crystal herself, it's actually ironic, the princess able to break down the galaxy crystal holder's wall holds the entity crystal, for this one is harder to pin point even after she's broken down any walls that exist because she or he could be anyone from any planet, including the dwarf planets and planets outside this solar system with no specific traits to identify them." Elora answers as Michiru curls up in Haruka's lap.

"I hope I didn't bore her." Elora states noticing Michiru for the first time. Haruka chuckles kissing Michiru's temple.

"Not at all, we just had a long night." Haruka answers and Elora surprises us, but makes us laugh.

"Haruka, all you had to say was no, I didn't a unremoveable image etched into my brain." Haruka blushes and Elora laughs, a very pleasing sound.

"If you get someone's entity back, if that's possible, how would you go about putting it back?" Usagi asks sounding more mature than usual.

"It is possible to get someone's entity back but it's very risky because to get an entity back we must use their heart crystal as something to hold it in since it is just mist, putting it back is sadly even more difficult because once their heart crystal is back in their body their entity must combine with their energy and planet powers to safely be put back in the person's entity zone."

"What are the risks involved in this?" Setsuna asks while Ami is literally typing all of this into her computer.

"There are so many risks that it makes me upset and angry when I say that because of long list of risks some people give up on the person they trying to save, but I will explain the risks. One since you would need a person's heart crystal to get their entity back you must take it out of their body by sending your energy into the body of the person you are trying to save and almost rip it out of their chest. Doing this increases their already existing pain, some people die instantly because their bodies can't handle the pain. Second you could accidentally take the person's life entity, yes there are different kinds I'll explain later, and obviously kill them. Third, if you do get their entity safely into their heart crystal their bodies might even reject the heart crystal so because the heart crystal has been rejected the crystal itself will dispel the entity out and enter the person's body, the pain will be forever for it will not let the entity in again. Fourth, when and if you get their heart crystal back into their boy the entity can be tainted with evil energy causing the person to switch side and obviously become the enemy. Fifth, the entity itself can cause health problems, it will stop the pain being back where it belongs but can cause sever health problems. Sixth, there is a time limit to how long a person's entity can be away from their body, and if the entity is not returned to where it belongs within the time-limit all these risks can apply. The seventh one, the last and most dreadful one is ultimately death." Elora explains and her eyes still hold that pained look.

"My god." Minako states after taking in what Elora just explained.

"What is the time-limit?" Hotaru asks quietly.

"Saturn the time-limit is four days." Elora answers voice holding a sense of guilt. We all stay silent for a few minutes going over this new information.

"What happens if both these crystal end up in the wrong hands?" Makoto asks breaking the silence.

"First I'll explain if they were taken by themselves. The galaxy crystal obviously would affect the whole galaxy and if the wrong hands got a hold of it, they could bid darkness throughout the galaxy or use it to bring back old enemies. The entity crystal, if it is to get into enemy hands then all pure energy will cease to exist and us scouts will be the only ones to get it back. If both crystals end up in enemy hands then well, we're screwed."

"All hell will break loose." Haruka states rephrasing Elora's 'we're screwed' statement.

"If that were to happen there must be a way to fix it." Minako states maturely, deep in thought.

"Venus, you are correct but the only to fix I can tell already that none of you will like it, to stop, all hell from breaking loose, I must use my sun crystal the most powerful crystal in existence, for it not only applies to our solar system but my mother told me when I was young as a fairytale that the sun princess's energy reaches to the ends of the galaxy and possibly to others. I now realize she told me that so I could use that knowledge to my advantage, back to the point, I'd have to use the sun crystal's full power, as in our final power up which is our infinity power up. Using this power would noy only kill our enemies but much like Saturn's power I would end up killing myself, unless I am at my infinity power up, I will just be severely weakend then." Elora answers Minako sounding much older than she is, like she has the whole time.

Haruka gently puts Michiru on the chair and sits beside Elora on the floor, being sure she's not touching her. "You will no way in hell do that, even if the crystals are taken at the same time, we will work as a team to stop the enemy, I swear this to you Eleanora, we live to protect you, as your mother assigned us to do in the silver millenium." Elora's face takes on a look that says she wants to hug Haruka but she restrains herself from doing so.

Tears brim Elora's eyes though, but are quickly wiped away with the back of her hand. "Thank-you Haruka, everyone, no one has ever been so keen on keeping me safe before, except my mother." Elora confesses rubbing her hands.

"Elora, are your hands cold?" Rei asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've had bad circulation in them since I was born, doctors said I almost didn't live." Elora answers locking her jaw as she rubs her hands together.

"Here, let me help you." Rei offers but Elora shakes her head.

"No, I'm fine Mars I've been taking care of myself since I was seven." Elora says making all of us look at her concerned.

"What? That's when my mom died." Elora says still not phasing us. She doesn't pay attention to us any more so we start mini conversations of our own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

*Elora*

While everybody else has their own conversations started I sit in silence beside Haruka. "Hey, you said there are different kinds of entities, how many different kinds are there and what are they?" Haruka's question has everybody's attention on me again.

"There are three different separate kinds and they are, your spiritual entity, life entity, and love entity. All together they create the forth and most powerful entity, your purity entity, everybody has one but there is one that is most valuable and obviously it is the princess who holds the galaxy crystal that has the purest entity." I answer yawning.

Haruka touches the side of my arm and per usual I flinch away from her. It's not that I don't like being touched it's just I'm scared of being touched.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want you to lay down." Haruka states gently. I lay down but don't let anybody touch me.

I close my eyes and fall asleep instantly with the help of Haruka's energy.

_*Flashback/nightmare*_

_"Come on, get up kid!" I stand up slowly knowing what to expect. "Suck it up, you're being weak!" He shouts slapping the tears off my face. _

_I hit the ground and feel his fist hit me all over not stopping. He flips me onto my stomach and I feel hot pressure burning my bare back. It's now progressed to him burning me, like he said it would if I made another 'mistake'._

_The burning stops but the pain is still there. He hits the other side of my face knocking my glasses off. He puts them back on but then picks me up and throws my against the wall. He doesn't stop he punches my arms then continuously my left shoulder._

_"Stop it, stop punching me!" I yell out hoping somebody hears, even though they never do, tears slide down my cheeks as my left shoulder is hit again._

_*End*_

I sit up crying woken up from the nightmare/memory. "Shhh, it's all right." Haruka soothes me and I push out of her arms noticing she's holding me. Her face falls and so does everyone elses around me.

"Who was the bastard who abused you?" Neptune asks me sounding angry.

"My step-father." I answer holding back fresh tears.

"Take off your shirt Elora." Pluto orders gently. I do as I'm told and everybody, including Mamoru gasp at the bruises I wear. I turn around to my back and Venus is un doing my bra, relieving the pain on my back. She doesn't touch my skin though.

"Elora, we're getting that man put in jail, I'm going to take some pictures on my phone, then we are heading straight to the police station." Serenity says sympathetically.

I hear her phone camera go off taking a picture of my back. She comes around to the front of me taking pictures of all the bruises. I lower my bra showing the bruises that line my breasts. She takes pictures of those bruises as well.

"Elora, are you bruised anywhere else?" Mamoru asks gently as I hand Neptune my bra to her held out hand. Haruka gently lowers my shirt, it rubs against the burns.

"Yeah, my whole body is bruised." I answer softly.

"Come, I'll take pictures of those bruises in the bedroom." Serenity leads me to the room Mamoru carried me into last night. The other girls, except Saturn and future princess Serenity follow.

I strip down to my underwear so Serenity can take full body pictures as well as single ones. She pauses at my left thigh for a moment. "What's this?" She asks pointing to my birthmark.

"My birthmark, he never touched around there for some reason." I answer bending my leg a bit to look at it. My birthmark is ironically shaped like a crescent moon, and is a strawberry birthmark.

Serenity continues taking pictures and Mercury speaks up. "We haven't told you our names yet!" She exclaims embarrassed. I decide to tease them a little.

"Yes I've noticed, shouldn't my planetary princesses have better manners?" I ask rhetorically, flashing her a smile.

"Yes we should." Mercury replies laughing lightly. "Anyway, I'm known as Ami Mizuno in this life and I'm sixteen." Mercury...Ami starts off for everybody else to continue.

"Michiru Kaio is my name, I am nineteen." Michiru, what a pretty name. Neptune, the most graceful dancer in the silver millenium.

"Everybody knows me as Makoto Kino, I'm sixteen." Very tomboy Jupiter is in this life, not as much as Uranus though.

"I'm Rei Hino, I'm seventeen." Mars, always been a hot head.

"Setsuna Meio is what I am called by, twenty-one is my age." The maturest one of the group, sometimes, cause Pluto still has that sense of humor, just keeps it hidden.

"You know me already, but my age is nineteen, and Saturn is known as Hotaru she is fourteen." Saturn always the one people to be scared of. And Uranus, sometimes the most annoying person on the Earth but still has her mature and serious side.

"I'm known as Usagi Tsukino, I'm seventeen. The pink-haired kid is mine and Mamoru's daughter, she's Usagi too but we call Chibi-Usa, she's about ten." Princess Serenity, the one other person with two side to her.

"Mamoru is twenty by the way." Venus chimes in then introduces herself. "I'm known as Minako Aino, I'm sixteen." Venus always the one up to date on fashion trends and love.

"Elora, did he do this to you?" Usagi asks pointing to my knee. I blush cause that one was actually my fault.

"Actually I did that one myself, I tried jumping on to the front steps of the house and turns out my legs are too long because my foot got caught on the flower-pot and I cut my knee open a little, I needed three stitches, this was the one of the rare times my step-dad was nice to me, he cleaned up the cut and gave my a piggy back ride into the clinic to get the stitches, that week he didn't hit me at all." I confess and Haruka makes what sounds like a low growl in her throat.

"Oh I see, now I'll take the full body pictures." Usagi replies standing up. The others leave so that Usagi can close the door to take good quality pictures. She takes on from the left side view, the front, the right side view, and of course the back.

I get my pants on sitting on the bed to put on my shirt. Just as I slip it over my head I arche my back at the stinging of the burns. I go out to everyone waiting for me. I slip on the same converse shoes I've been wearing all summer with the occasional pair of flip-flops.

"Who is going with who?" Haruka asks as we comes up to three cars. Mamoru's red one, I'm guessing her yellow one, and um..Setsuna's silver one.

"Well I'll take Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Minako. Setsuna can take Hotaru, Rei, and Makoto. So that leaves you with Michiru, Ami and Elora." Mamoru answers so I go over to Haruka's car.

I get in the same time Michiru does. "So Elora, what high school are going to?" Michiru asks turning to face me.

"Juuban High." I answer distracted by my phone.

"Elora, phone, now." Haruka holds out her hand so I hand it to her. "We want you to talk to us and not have an excuse not to." She states more gentle now.

"Well what do ya want to know?" I retort calmly.

"Why you don't trust us not to hurt you." Ami answers softly. I look up to Haruka and see her nod in the rearview mirror. I look out the window then turn to meet Michiru's aqua eyes.

"Because I just don't okay, it's not just you guys, it's everybody, no body is allowed to touch me." I answer firmly turning back to the window feeling as if I just alienated myself.

* * *

*Michiru*

I had seen a different emotion in those hazel eyes, something deeper that goes beyond what she said. Elora wipes away a stray tear thinking none of us are watching her. Haruka stops the car as we pull up to the police station.

Elora silently walks beside Haruka and I. Only Mamoru, Usagi, Haruka, Elora, and I are going in the other's are going to wait in the cars.

We're about to enter when an enemy lands in front of us. We turn back and lead it into the alleyway. We all transform as the others join us.

"Let's see if I can get the galaxy crystal on my first try." The man says to himself eyeing Saturn.

"Solar Flare!" Sailor Sun shouts blasting the man back about five feet.

"Well Sailor Sun has joined the group now has she, so much for you big talk about being a lone wolf." The enemy taunts her making her angry.

"Heat wave radiation!" She shouts burning the side of his face.

"You'll pay for that brat!" From his hands almost clear snake-like vines head for Sailor Sun. She's about to move when he increases their speed.

Uranus jumps in front of Sailor Sun wrapping her arms around her and running. "Supreme Moon light embrace!" Sailor Moon finishes off the man.

We turn to make sure Elora and Haruka are alright. Elora is about a foot away from her and hugging her body. I sigh knowing it'll take time for her to trust us, but why?

* * *

*Elora*

We all go back to our civilian clothing then head back to the police station. "That was too easy, the enemy is planning more, and it's going to be bad." Usagi states the obvious then stops when we enter the police station.

"What may I help you five with today?" An officer asks casually.

"We'd like to report an abuse." Michiru answers and I know all eyes are on me.

"Well come into my office and I'll listen to this young girl's story." The female officer replies and we follow her into a small room.

I block out their conversation and focus on the memory repeatedly running through my head, Haruka's arms going around me. I don't want anybody touching me, it's just that simple, why can't they understand that instead of interrogating me?

"Elora, hey." Usagi pulls me into reality and I look up realizing the officer is talking to me. Usagi's phone is on her desk and pictures are being printed.

"Miss, could you lift your shirt for me?" She asks gently. I nod then stand up, lifting up my shirt.

I turn in a circle to show all the bruises that line my body, and the scars from the burns on my back. "This is now a legal case, I will call you with a court date and when we have mister Kuno is custody." I freeze, how did she know my step-father's last name.

"How do you know who he is?" I ask calmly.

"Because I knew your mother and who was taking care of you, now you're in better hands." I nod then pull my shirt down.

We leave her office silently, I will not talk to anybody. "Elora, you're going to have to talk to us sooner or later, especially since we need to know what you want for dinner." Haruka scolds me lightly.

"Who said I was hungry?" I ask being stubborn.

"Don't give me that, I pulled the same thing with my parents when I was mad at them, now come one, what do want, Michiru needs to know." I don't answer I just walk ahead of her. She grabs my shoulder and I jerk away from her.

"Don't touch me!" I yell wanting to curl into a ball. Haruka crosses the line by grabbing my shoulder again. This time I smack her hand away and run.

I stop when I find a small dark corner. I slide down the wall and shake my head. "No, no, no." I mutter to myself as the wind nips at my cheeks.

"You didn't run very far kitten." Haruka points out gently. Sitting next to me. I shrug holding back tears.

"I only look for small dark corners to hide in." I confess, hearing the tears in my voice. "I'm sorry for hitting you, I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong." I apologize thinking of how much I hate being hit.

"I deserved it, I touched you after you told me not to, I'm the one who crossed a very sensitive line." I look over at her, she seems lost in thought.

"No one deserves to be hit, only if it is for punishment, like a good kick in the ass if you're a teen or good spanking if you're a child, but no one should ever be hit." I quote one of my moral values softly, easing out of my position.

"Come on, Michiru wants you to stay with us, she wants to make what you want for dinner Elora." Haruka offers her hand cautiously. I go as far as letting her grip my fingers, that's it.

We walk back to the others and I take my hand from Haruka's quickly. We all get into our specific cars then head the same way. Ami isn't with us this time, Hotaru is.

"I thought I was going home with you guys?" I ask recognizing the way to Mamoru's.

"We are, I'm just running in to grab your bags." Michiru answers and I realize that Haruka really did mean, _stay _with them.

By the looks of it, they're all pretty close as family even though they are just friends. Then I look at just Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Haruka, a family for sure. I wonder if I'd be allowed to join their family? I lean back against the seat as Michiru gets out.

* * *

*Michiru*

When I get back in the car I see Elora falling asleep in the back seat. I tap Haruka's elbow and point up to the rearview mirror. She chuckles as she backs out of the parking lot.

"Please stop!" Elora shouts in the backseat. I turn around, she's still sleeping. Haruka makes a U-turn as I climb into the backseat.

"Elora, honey, wake up." I shake her leg very lightly not wanting her to get mad at me. She doesn't wake up. We just passed the hospital so it only makes sense that we are already there.

Haruka shuts off the car and opens Elora's door. I unbuckle her and Haruka picks her up. "Please don't be mad at me." Haruka pleads to Elora even though she's unconscious.

Setsuna pulls up beside us as Haruka heads towards the emergency doors. "Michiru, what happened?" Setsuna asks as Hotaru and I start walking with Setsuna, following Haruka.

"She was talking in her sleep then stopped, I tried waking her but she didn't even move." I answer as Haruka comes back out looking very angry or as she would say, pissed off.

"Haruka, what happened?" I ask urgently. She's panicking when she answers.

"Her step-father, showed up and threw me out." Haruka runs her hand through her hair, visibly shaking.

I grab her hand and feel how much she's shaking. The door opens and Elora comes out crying. She surprises us by running into Haruka crying harder as thunder cracks over our heads.

"There's that thunderstorm they forecasted." Setsuna states trying to ease both Haruka and Elora.

"Elora, what happened?" Haruka asks holding her tightly.

"I had a seizure." She answers holding up a prescription paper. Thunder rolls again and Elora screams as lightning flashes.

Haruka picks her up as we head over to the pharmacy part of the hospital. When we enter Haruka hands the slip to the man at the counter. I guess she's regularly getting her prescription up because he comes back three minutes later.

"This should last her until tomorrow then we'll have her prescription ready." The man tells Haruka softly, thinking Elora is sleeping. He's proven wrong when the thunder shakes the building and Elora cries into Haruka's shoulder.

"Alright, thank-you." Haruka takes the bottle in her free hand.

I take it from her about to putting it in my purse. "I have to take my medication three times a day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner or else I have a seizure even if I miss it once." Elora tells me putting her right cheek on Haruka's shoulder.

"What did you miss today?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"He made me miss a whole week, that's also why I'm really tired, my medication also helps keep me awake when I'm supposed to be awake." Elora explains tiredly.

Both Setsuna and Haruka get just as angry as I do hearing that. When we see a man walking up to us Haruka stops. "Miss Tenou, I am Yoshi Kimura, this is Eleanora's mother's will, it has her down as the main beneficiary and her step-father has tried to get it but I was intent on keeping it out of his hands. Also your mother was best friends with Miss Sasaaki, and she has you down as the one to take Elora in if anything were to happen to her." Elora sits up just as shocked as any of us.

"I was seven when mom died or well committed suicide so that makes Haruka..." Elora trails off doing mental math. A task almost impossible when you're tired.

"That puts me at twelve when your mom died." Haruka answers for her.

"Yup." Elora agrees yawning. Haruka takes the will then looks back to Yoshi.

"I will bring her inheritance money to her mother's grave tomorrow, you can trust me with it, I am Elora's cousin." Yoshi confesses quietly.

"Alright, how does two thirty sound?" Haruka asks thinking about Elora's medication.

"Perfect, thank-you for finding her." Yoshi shakes Haruka's hand and then we head to the car.

* * *

*Elora*

Haruka puts me in the car buckling my seatbelt for me. She kisses my forehead then thunder cracks again. I cringe in fear and Hotaru is beside me. She places her hand on my arm, I flinch a little but not as much as before. I guess it'll take me awhile to get used to being touched gently again.

I don't dare fall asleep on the way to the house. "Elora, what's your favorite color?" Haruka asks out of the blue and I laugh at the randomness of the topic.

"Well that's random, but it's blue, any shade don't matter to me as long as it's blue." I answer as Michiru hands me my mother's will.

"Michiru, Haruka, I don't understand this that well so can you guys and Setsuna go over this with me?" I ask not bothering to open it.

"Of course we can honey, but after we have dinner and you take your meds, and pick out a room." Michiru answers happily.

I smile thinking about how I'm free and never have to worry about being burned or hit again, maybe yelled at but that's understandable, I still need to be punished somehow when I do something wrong.

The thunder still sounds and the lightning still flashes and now the rain is getting really hard. "Damn it, my wipers can't keep up with this rain, good thing we're in the driveway now." Haruka states and I see lightning strike getting out of the car.

I grab Haruka's waist and she is hugging me leading me inside.


End file.
